metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Crystal
Light Crystals and Light Beacons are found throughout Dark Aether. They were set there by the Luminoth during the war, to protect them from the planet's noxious atmosphere, and their enemies, the Ing, who cannot stand bright light. Scan Info Light Crystal Light Crystal Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy, or super charged by light energy. They were created by the Luminoth during the war with the Ing, and many still remain in use. Dark creatures despise the Crystals: some are injured or killed by the field they create. Energized Crystal Energized Crystals provide better protection from Dark Aether's denizens. Dark creatures are damaged or killed by the energized field. Some are killed on contact. The extra protection is not unlimited, and must be recharged by the Light Beam to remain in effect. Nullified Crystal Light Crystals, when covered with dark energy, cease to function for a short time. Light energy can clear the Crystal of the dark energy. Some dark creatures will fire dark energy at Light Crystals to hinder or damage their opponents. Super Crystal When charged with light and dark energy at once, the Crystal becomes a beacon to the Ing. They are compelled to approach it, despite the deadly field of energy it emits. Light Beacon Light Beacon Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapons fire to function, and they remain charged for a limited time. The Beacons were crated when the Luminoth ran short of Light Crystals during the war. While simple to make, the Beacons were also unstable. They had to be energized periodically, and could run out of energy at critical moments. Still, any protection was better than none for Luminoth warriors. Nullified Beacon Light Beacons, when covered with dark energy, cease to function for a brief time. Light energy can clear the Beacon of the dark energy. Some dark creatures will fire dark energy at Light Beacons to hinder or damage their opponents. Super Beacon When charged with light an dark energy at once, the Beacon becomes a symbol to the Ing. They are compelled to approach it, despite the deadly field of energy it emits. Energized Beacon Energized Beacons provide better protection from Dark Aether's denizens. Dark creatures are damaged or killed by the energized field. Some are killed on contact. The extra protection is not unlimited, and must be recharged by the Light Beam to remain in effect. Light Beacons Light Beacons appear as luminescent points floating in space. They need to be activated with a shot from the Power Beam to emit their field, and only remain active for a few moments. Supercharging Shooting a crystal or beacon with blast from the Light Beam energizes it. When energized, crystals deal damage to the denizens of darkness. A blast from the Annihilator can supercharge crystals and beacons. Like a dangerous, lethal trap, these Super Crystals draw the entranced Ing towards them, where they meet a flaming death. Conversely, Ing can fire their blasts at Light Beacons and Crystals, coating the with dark energy and disactivating them. Samus can do the same with her Dark Beam. Only the Light Beam can clear the crystals.